Niepraktyczny kamuflaż
by LadyMarita
Summary: Czyli dlaczego Riza nie dostała pozwolenia na wykonanie pewnej misji. Royai.


Pułkownik Roy Mustang poczuł, że oto właśnie ziściło się jego najskrytsze marzenie. Marzenie, z którego do tej pory nie zdawał sobie sprawy, marzenie, wydawać by się mogło kompletnie odrealnione i niemożliwe do spełnienia. A jednak. Bo oto właśnie nie kto inny jak porucznik Riza Hawkeye stała pośrodku jego gabinetu w minispódniczce. Ale żeby tylko! Dziewczyna ogółem była ubrana w bardzo kuse ciuchy, mające imitować strój pokojówki: na swobodnie rozpuszczonych włosach spoczywała biała, koronkowa opaska, więcej odsłaniający niż zakrywający, czarny, skórzany top, pod kolor wspomnianej już miniówki. W biodrach przewiązany był niewielkich rozmiarów (a ściślej powierzchni) fartuszek, niżej, na nogach dumnie prezentowały się podkolanówki-kabaretki, oraz szpilki na bardzo wysokim obcasie. Piorunujące wrażenie psuła jej mocno naburmuszona, wręcz wściekła mina, która wyraźnie mówiła: „ powiedz coś, a moja spluwa przypadkiem wystrzeli tam gdzie boli najbardziej!".

Roy poczuł, że nie będzie w stanie odezwać się ani słowem. Rzadko, właściwie nigdy, nie zdarzało mu się mieć wrażenia, że jest nic nie znaczącym, marnym pyłkiem, całkowicie przyćmiewanym przez blask innej osoby, ale teraz właśnie w ten sposób to odczuwał. Ale żeby od razu tak intensywnie! Z szeroko otwartymi oczami i idiotycznym wyrazem twarzy przyglądał się swojej podwładnej. „A chciałem do tej misji wyznaczyć Stalowego Alchemika!"- pomyślał z niedowierzaniem. Z zamyślenia wyrwał go oschły głos Rizy.

-Pułkowniku, sądzę, że ten kostium się nie nadaje. Wiem, że ten mężczyzna, którego mam szpiegować i wykraść plany jego najbliższej kradzieży, to cytując naszego poprzedniego agenta, „stary zboczeniec", ale wydaje mi się, że to ubranie jest nieodpowiednie z kilku względów. Po pierwsze jest stanowczo zbyt wyuzdane, nawet jak na dziewczynę do towarzystwa i to może wywołać u niego jakieś podejrzenia. To samo tyczy się tego, że jest to strój właśnie pokojówki, który zgodnie z inną informacją podaną przez naszego agenta „najbardziej go podnieca". No bo niby skąd miałam o tym wiedzieć wcześniej przychodząc do niego? Podobno każe się tym...eee... damom umilającym mężczyznom czas przebierać na miejscu. Po drugie, jest wyjątkowo niewygodne i może mi w razie czego utrudnić ucieczkę, bądź pogoń. Poza tym przez to, że tak niewiele zakrywa nie będę w stanie ukryć broni. To wszystko co mam panu do powiedzenia w tej sprawie. Mam nadzieję, że chociaż po części zgadza się pan z moimi obiekcjami- Riza kończąc swoją długą wypowiedź wypięła dumnie pierś. Wiedziała czego może się teraz spodziewać: pułkownik pewnie będzie za wszelką cenę próbował przekonać ją, jak bardzo się myli w tej kwestii. Jakie było jej niebotyczne zdumienie, kiedy Roy nagle pokiwał ze zrozumieniem głową.

-Masz zupełną rację. To przebranie jest nieodpowiednie- Riza pomyślała, że zaraz dostanie zawału. Od kiedy to pułkownik przyznaje rację osobie, która podważa jego własne pomysły?

-Poza tym- ciągnął- miałem trochę czasu na zastanowienie i doszedłem do wniosku, że ta misja nie będzie dla ciebie niczym przyjemnym. Dlatego można powiedzieć, że ci odpuszczam- na jego twarzy znowu zagościł lekko kpiarski uśmieszek.

-Ale przecież pan pułkownik jeszcze 20 minut temu mówił, że mam przed wyruszeniem w teren mam tu przyjść się pokazać. Czyli to trochę czasu do zastanowienia to właśnie ostatnie 20 minut?- chociaż w życiu by tego po sobie nie pokazała, Riza odczuwała ulgę, że nie będzie musiała śledzić jakiś podejrzanych o kradzieże i konszachty z mafią napaleńców.

-Odmaszerować zanim się rozmyślę- powiedział już swoim zwyczajowym tonem Roy- i proszę mi tu jak najszybciej przysłać Edwarda Elric'a. Sądzę, że z przyjemnością wykona kolejne powierzone mu zadanie i sporządzi dokładny raport. Poza tym jestem wyjątkowo ciekaw jak on będzie się prezentował w tym stroju- kiedy to mówił uśmiech na jego twarzy znacząco się poszerzył.

Riza już otwierała usta, aby coś powiedzieć, ale Roy przerwał jej szybkim skinieniem ręki.

-Jakby co, każę mu wypchać stanik chusteczkami, ktoś kto go nie zna się nie zorientuje.

Riza poczuła, że współczuje Edowi z całego serca, ale cieszyła się, że to jednak nie na nią w końcu wypadło. Kiedy otwierała drzwi, usłyszała za sobą chrząknięcie.

- I jeszcze jedno. Proponuję żebyś jak najszybciej udała się do najbliższej toalety i zmieniła te ubrania, zanim cię ktokolwiek zobaczy. To nieprzyzwoite, żeby kobieta pokazywała się mężczyźnie w takim stroju przed ślubem.

-Tak jest- odparła Riza, zamykając za sobą drzwi.

***

Po jej wyjściu Roy rozciągnął się wygodnie w fotelu i założył ręce pod głowę. Musiał przyznać, że pani porucznik wyglądała prześlicznie i uroczo w tym zestawieniu. O tak. Ten widok jest bezsprzecznie wart wiele. Na szczęście dziewczyna nie paliła się do tego zadania za mocno, więc szybko udało mu się ją przekonać, aby zrezygnowała. W końcu nie może pozwolić, żeby jakikolwiek mężczyzna (oprócz niego rzecz jasna) oglądał jego ukochaną Rizę, tak wyglądającą, prawda?


End file.
